You Say
by Evil Idiot
Summary: A Sakura and Syaoran friendship songfic. It's got tears, rain, heartbreak, and a dance. Weird combo, ne?


This is a Sakura and Syaoran /friendship/ fic. Not romance. FRIENDSHIP. Understand? Good. But you can read it anyway. I must warn you, this was written in a day. It's not very good. Flaming won't do anything. If you have any constructive criticism, or suggestions, review! ^_^ Comments are cool too. They help me write.   
  
Notes II: // is the lyric. / is emphasis.   
  
Note to Sakura L./Magic Key: Is it okay if I write a songfic? Or would you rather have a normal fic?  
  
*  
  
//And you say//  
  
Sakura was shaking, nervous.   
  
Here she was, four years after she became the Card Captor. Four years after she had first met Li Syaoran.   
  
Sure, he had been mean at first. But he'd started to be nicer, helpful, …cuter.  
  
She began to find herself dreaming about him. Daydreaming in class, dreaming in her sleep, just dreaming. Dreaming of ruffling his hair affectionately, looking in those eyes of his…getting lost in the pools of chocolate brown…  
  
Only Tomoyo knew. Just her best friend and herself, knowing this deep but not dark secret.  
  
Until now.  
  
She was waiting anxiously at this tree, a tree in full bloom with cherry blossoms, which happened to be her namesake. Sakura had slipped him a note to meet her here, since she had something incredibly important to say. Namely, her secret.  
  
He was running up to her now, panting slightly. Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest, from both excitement and nervousness.   
  
"Did something happen to the cards?"  
  
Sakura blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
"No, but I…I" The words failed to come out. She cursed at herself silently.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" His face was concerned. "I'm your friend. You can tell me."   
  
Friend. Why not boyfriend?  
  
"Oh…uh…uh…" She stuttered, inwardly thinking to herself that she should give up, "…never mind."  
  
"Really? Are you sure? You can tell me, Sakura."  
  
She loved to hear him say her name. Just not right now.  
  
"It's nothing. Really."  
  
"If you're sure." Syaoran walked off, showing no signs of being annoyed, just troubled.  
  
Sakura sighed. She hadn't been able to tell him. She, who had been fearless when catching dangerous Clow Cards, was now afraid of saying something! Just three words. Three little words. But they were three awfully important words.  
  
//What did I say//  
  
"So you see…I…" Sakura was currently trying to confess her feelings, for the second time. It didn't look like she was making any progress, however.  
  
Nervousness was written all over her bright red face. Her hands were fidgeting with the edges of her skirt. Palms sweaty, she hastily wiped them on it and looked up, only to look down again. She was afraid of the "r" word. Rejection.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Concern, Concern, Concern. She wanted Love. She resolved not to leave until she'd confessed hers.  
  
"Iloveyou."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
There. Done. She realized that she was exhausted.  
  
//What did you say//  
  
"You /what/? You /love/ me?" He was shocked. Never had he expected this.   
  
He'd known her for four years now. Those were the long ago days, when he was still competing with her for Clow Cards. They seemed so far away.  
  
"Yeah." If possible, Sakura went even redder.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry but...I don't feel the same way." He knew he was crushing her heart. But there was nothing he could do to change his feelings for her. They were of friendship, not love. But he wasn't about to lie to her.  
  
"Oh." Her face underwent a dramatic change. It had been red, but seemed to turn deathly pale in an instant. Sakura looked down at the ground in a sorrowful manner.  
  
Her pretty green eyes filled with tears, of disappointment. They seemed to lose the sparkle they held, and a glistening tear fell to the ground with a SPLASH.   
  
This seemed to set something off, for it began to rain. It drenched Sakura and Syaoran thoroughly, but they didn't bother to move.   
  
//We just//  
  
Thoughts of how Syaoran broke her heart flashed through her mind. She was so stupid. Now she was sad, disappointed, humiliated, and soaking wet from the rain.   
  
She should have known he didn't feel the same way.   
  
More tears escaped down her cheeks, and fell on the already wet sidewalk. She looked up, and noticed that he was crying also. Why would he be crying? /He/ wasn't the one with a badly broken heart. /He/ wasn't the one that was rejected. /He/ wasn't the one cursing at himself because of his stupidity.  
  
"Well, if you don't love me, then how do you feel?"  
  
//Go away//  
  
"You're my friend. One of my best friends."   
  
"Are you…still my friend? Even after this?"  
  
"Yes. Nothing will change that. Unless I suddenly fall in love with you, that is."  
  
The dark mood was lightened up slightly by his joke, but tears were still coursing down her face like a flood. The rain was lightening up too, and in five silent minutes it was barely sprinkling.  
  
"I'm assuming you don't have a date for the Winter Dance. How'd you like to go with me, as a friend?"  
  
Sakura looked at him, curiosity in her eyes. "As a friend? I guess so." She grinned mischievously. "As long as you don't step on my feet."  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran mock pouted. "I'm not /that/ bad!"  
  
"We'll see about that. Hey, the rain's stopped." It was true. Tears from heaven were no longer soaking them; it was now that they realized how wet their clothes and hair must be.  
  
"Ack! I've got to get home before Touya sees me like this. Bye!" She dashed off towards her house, which was only a few blocks away.  
  
//Go away//  
  
The winter dance, fortunately, was being held from 3:00 to 5:00 pm. No walking up to Sakura's door, nervous, and being yelled at by Touya. Thank Kami-sama he was 8th grader, since 8th graders couldn't have dances at night.  
  
Sakura ended up looking great. Another one of Tomoyo's creations, most likely. There was a big crimson-red ribbon in her hair, the same shade as her dress. Her dress was strapless and entirely plain, reaching only her mid-thigh in size. She was also wearing long gloves that almost made up for the lack of sleeves, and 3-inch platform shoes, all the exact same color.  
  
Syaoran was wearing green the color of Sakura's eyes, making them look very Christmas-y when together. Today Sakura was her normal self, eyes filled with life and a smile on her face. She seemed to have forgotten entirely about being rejected.  
  
Enthusiastic was the perfect word for her at the dance. Hyper in Syaoran's opinion, but he didn't mind. Dances always drove girls crazy.   
  
//Go away//  
  
Sakura never thought she'd be happy like this. Syaoran was not her boyfriend, just a friend, but she didn't mind so much anymore. That fateful rainy Saturday had been pushed to the back of her mind, being over two weeks ago.  
  
A smile on his face, she noticed Syaoran studying her with interest.  
  
"What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" she joked.  
  
"No, you just seem a little different. Happier, maybe."  
  
"I /am/ happy, and I'll be /happier/ if you dance with me."  
  
She pulled him onto the dance floor, surprising him, but he didn't mind. Not at all.  
  
*  
Well? What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Thought it totally sucked? Tell me! ^_^  



End file.
